Kapitola 126: Back in Business
=Kapitola 126: Back in Business= Mezitím v Red Larchi Kormac přijímá Motley Crew do Společnosti. Arthur je nadšený z Alchymistické Laboratoře která zbyla po Ettienovy, Deekin si zuřivě vyměňuje poznámky s Facesem a společně začínají doplňovat Knihu mnoha věcí a May’Tana tráví až podezřele moc času s Lydií. Alaran Gent dává dost jasně najevo že ho přijímání Drow elfky do Společnosti příliš netěší. Pro jistotu se May’Tany ptá ještě na její rodové jméno. Potom když to nevypadá jako by ho někdo poslouchal přivolá si na pomoc Finethira z knihovny. Knihovník za chuze čte knihu a připojuje se ke snídani. Až když dosedne postřehne May’Tanu. Potom přidá do diskuze svůj názor za bronzák a příběh o Drowech. The Drow, also called Dark Elves, were not always as they are today. They once lived on the surface with the other elves, mostly in the hotter regions of the south. They were called "Lil'Ilythiiri", meaning "Elves of the South". During the Elven Wars Araushnee bade her followers to rise up against her husband Correllon, Creator and God of all Elves. For this Araushnee was banished and became the goddess we now know as Lolth. Her followers were banished as well, and became the elves we now call "drow". After their descent into the Underdark, they were renamed 'the drow'. The original term was "Dhaerow", an elven word meaning "traitor". It was later shortened to "Drow" by the humans. We are the Scourge of the Underdark We are the Saviours of our Race We are the True Rulers by Right We are the Drow Alf má pro Kormaca velkou poštu která dorazila v předchozích dnech. Součástí ní je také obálka od Lord’s Aliance která má poštovní systém z velké části ve svých rukách. Mezi novinkami je několik válečných konfliktů, sucho na jihu, ale také série vražd a odhalení lordů v Hlubině. Kormac a ostatní poslouchají jak Alf čte seznam vlivných lidí z hlubiny. * Gruthgar Hrimmrel. Human Male and prominent landlord, also was a retired shipwright. His identity as a Masked Lord was revealed during a volatile Lordsmoot to which he was forced to attend unmasked. * Lammakh Heirlarpost. Human Male who had inherited his business from his mother. He made money by undercutting prices compared to smaller businesses, and being a middle man for guilds and those providing raw materials. He was very overbearing. His identity as a Masked Lord was revealed during a volatile Lordsmoot to which he was forced to attend unmasked. * Kassalra Maremthur. Human Female made ointments which she sold in custom blown glass vials. Merchants in the Heartlands could not keep her products in sufficient stock due to their popularity. Her identity as a Masked Lord was revealed during a volatile Lordsmoot to which she was forced to attend unmasked. * Sarathue Serendragon. Half-Elf Female. She nominated Daranthra Xathnout of Trades Ward as a possible candidate for becoming a Masked Lord Her identity as a Masked Lord was revealed during a volatile Lordsmoot to which she was forced to attend unmasked. Alf pomalu přejde k vraždám: * Nammandus Gorlar, the first slain, in street outside home * Avner Ravelmark, the second slain, in his own stables * Barkeld Haelinghorse, the third slain, in his home * Ondreth Tolvur, the fourth slain, at Nandartowers * Oszbur Malankar, the fifth slain, drowned in his fishpond, sardonic, purring Sembian wine seller and collector whose family had relocated to Waterdeep when troubles with "Netheril" started Kormac se ptá jestli jsou to všechno Lordi Hlubiny. Alf bezhlase přikyvuje. Diskuze se stáčí k několika dalším tématům. Bexley který se vrací se připojuje k diskuzi a už po několikáte tlačí Kormaca do toho aby vyrazili proti kultům. Kormac konečně souhlasí. Odchod je naplánovat na zítřejší den. Trpaslík Murgosh tězce nesouhlasí, čeká ve společnosti už třetí deseti den až s ním hrdinové vyrazí pro Orcsplitter. Přes den se řeší Devastační Orb vzduchu který by si přál Alaran Gent. Nejdříve navštíví Lydii a potom Kormaca. Lydia slíbí že Orb vytvoří a Kormac vše posvětí. Večer toho stejného dne se vrací Sai, který s výrobou orbu nesouhlasí. Při návštěvě A.Gentova pokoje tam nachází mladého půlčíka za stolem. Zdá se, že Zhentarim dostali lehkou posilu. Sai se dozvídá že se někdo jménem B. Gelenodel z Watch Orderu of Mages začíná vyptávat po zmizení Beira. Zároveň mu půlčík přizná že Zhenťáci mají zájem o Westbridge. Před jejich odchodem dorazí do Společnosti Alex, Jonah, Deekin, Dagger, Maex a Abdul. Kormac předá velení společnosti Maexovi, ale už nestihne dát Abdulovi přihlášku do Společnosti. Xarva Deen Druhého dne ráno se skupina vybaví a vyrazí skrz podzemí do Zemního Chrámu. May’Tana, kterou Kormac bere na ozkoušenou díky několika členům Společnosti kteří s přijetím Drowa nesouhlasili je nadšená že je jejich cesta vede skrze podzemí. Skupina cestuje skrze podzemí několik dní a cestou potkává několik tunelů stvořených fialovými červy, nebo červem které obkružují Red Larch. Nakonec všichni dorazí do Temple of Black Earth. Fresky na zdech stále ukazují nadzemní království Besilmeru, tak jak si ho Král Torhild Flametongue vysnil. Hrdinové procházejí chrámem a připomínají si momenty z jejich poslední návštěvy. Místo kde byl poražen Stonemelder. Zvětšující se neviditelný Duergar. Místo kde se u umírajícího Bexleyho Kormacovi vrátila magie. Boj s černým puddingem. Mlácení kladiva velkého Djinna. Mlácení kladiva? Zvuk se skutečný ozývá skrze podzemní komplex chrámu. Hrdinové projdou skrze sérii chodeb které znají. Potom otřevou dveře do místnosti kde pracovala Dao. Obrovský djinn stále pokračuje ve své práci. Dao Xarva Deen, Dao ve službách Marlose Urnrayla stále ková velký kus plátového brnění. Brnění napojené na sebe pokračuje skrze rokli daleko za ní. Bytost která by brnění oblékla musí mít minimálně stopadesát metrů. Obrovské pláty adamantitu vedou, napojené jeden na druhý, skrze rokli která kdysi roztrhla trpasličí pevnost. Věci za ní se od posledně změnily. Mace of Terror která chytila Kormacovu pozornst byla někam odnesena. Pravděpodobně dolů do elementálního uzlu. Djinn lehce zvedne zrak k nově příchozím ale pokračuje ve své práci. Hrdinům rychle dochází že brnění za ní musí patřit nějakému fialovému červovi. Začíná delší debata kterou je Dao svědkem. Kormac s Bexleym se dohadují jestli zde můžou kovářku nechat. Je jim více než jasné že magické brnění pro obrovského červa může být větší než velký problém. Kormac nakonec udělá krok kupředu a Xarva Deen opakuje svou větu. “Marlos Urnrayle doesn’t pay me enough to fight his fights. But, if you attack me, it will be your end.” Hrdinové ještě chvilku pochybují a pak se vrhnou do boje. Kormac vyráží jako první a Dao chytá jeho mace. Sai který přeskakuje přes Kormacova záda zabodává svou dýku do jednoho z jejích diamantových očí. May’Tana se přesouvá do stínu za Djinna a Bexley vše kryje zezadu. Kormac na sobě cítí ruku která se ho pokusila přesunou v prostoru, ale díky jeho silné přítomnosti se kouzlo nepovedlo. Dao se potom otočí a jedinou ránou div nesrazí May’Tanu dolů do průrvy. Drow elfka se chytá v poslední chvíli. Bexleyho paprsky energie zasypávají vír písku který tvoří djinnovy nohy a Kormac braní Saie stojícího za ním. Dao se otočí a jedinou ranou odrazí May’Tanu proti zdi. Kormaca proti zdi a potom se dotkne Saie který okamžitě zmizí. V tu samou vteřinu na ní exploduje Booming Blade a Bexley sleduje jak dvojice zmizí ve víru písku a kamení. Vír exploduje a kamenní se rozletí po místnosti. Když se vše uklidní, Sai není nikde k nalezení. May’Tana odnáší pařáty Umber Hulka, magický předmět. Vignette: Great Dismal Delve Sai se ocitá ve velké místnosti se spoustou dalších otroků. Gargoyilí senechal oznamuje nově příchozím jejich osud. Welcome to the Great Dismal Delve, Gem of the Inner Planes. You are now slaves of the mighty and merciful Khatun Zafara Al’Yil Jim Zarain, Queen of the Mantled Depths, Pontiff of the Diamond Cathedral, Protector of the Malachite Scepter and so on and so forth. Great Dismal Delve Sai který tráví v dolech na kamenné pláni několik dní se většinu času skrývá. Naštěstí není vyhýbání se práci příliš složité. Oblečený v hadrech tak aby jeho výbava nebyla poznat prochází skrze dlouhé tunely a průrvy které spojují nekonečné doly patřící nejvyžšímu z Kamenných Djinnů. Smrt únavou není v dolech příliš vzácná a tak je Sai velice opatrný. Sai který hledá jakoukoliv možnost jak uniknout míří záblesky divoké magie sám proti sobě. Získává kovové vlasy a když se kompletně celá jeho výbava změní na adamantitovou tak se mu po několika dnech konečně naskytne první příležitost. Xorn, který vystoupil ze zdi vedle něj o něj projevuje velký zájem. Elementál z elfského lorda pomalu okusuje jeho kovové oblečení. Sai, si naštěstí vzpomene na poučku z Mysticova průvodce Dungeoneeringem kterou musel kdysi slyšet. 1) Trust a flumph. 2) Before you drink from a fountain or pool, toss a copper coin into it. It’s a small price to pay for your life. 3) Sometimes a chest is just a chest, but don’t bet on it. 4) No one carves statues of frightened warriors. If you see one, keep your eyes closed and your ears open. 5) Don’t poke skeletons. Bludgeoning works best. 6) Keep a few gems in your pocket. A hungry Xorn is a helpful Xorn. 7) Before opening a sarcophagus, light a torch. 8) Traps mean someone wanted to keep you out. If a trap still works, that means there’s still plunder on the other side. 9) Some wards don’t follow their object. Don’t open interesting plunder until at least 100 feet away from ornate pedestals. 10) Do not trust attractive men and women in dungeons. 11) Glowing things that don’t do anything when poked with a pole, still might when poked by a finger. 12) Always wear gloves when handling strange objects. 13) Consider all objects removed from dungeons strange until proven otherwise (thoroughly). 14) Always ask permission to walk past a statue. It never hurts to be polite and it may save your life. 15) Do not kill a Lich. They’ll just come back angrier. 16) You’d be surprised at how much in a dungeon is actually edible. That doesn’t make it a good idea to put anything in your mouth besides what you brought in with you. 17) Never interrupt anything willing to tell you a story. 18) Runic circles can be very good, very bad or very boring. Unfortunately it usually takes an intelligent being to determine this. Try to make sure your friend goes first. 19) Make offerings at any dais or altar you find and cannot identify. Unless you’re a paladin and your God is watching. 20) Always check behind tapestries and drapes. Similarly, always check beneath rugs. Do this with a 10-foot pole, in case you actually find something. 21) A spear or quarterstaff is not a proper substitute for a 10-foot pole. 22) Don’t mess with fungus. Yes, some can be eaten and most is harmless. Others eject spores that kill you in less than a day. 23) Every adventurer should have a large towel. 24) If you find something powerful intentionally imprisoned in a dungeon, there’s probably something worse that put it there. If that thing isn’t gone, you should be. Sai vytáhne ze své kapsy pětici prstenů které za úplňku mění pohlaví. Jeden z nich předá Xornovi který ho okamžitě slupne a začne kolem Saie kroužit jako pes. Trojice jeho rukou se vzrušeně přesouvá z jedné pozice do druhé. Sai s vírou že mu elementál bude rozumět začne pomalu vysvětlovat co by potřeboval. Xorn naznačuje že chce další jídlo. Sai který nevěří že by Xorn pomohl mu prsten stejně dá. Potom ho malý elementál chytí za ruku a vede skrze velké doly. Okolo římsy kde procházejí se snese velká modrá dračice která skládá natěžené diamanty jako ostatní. Xorn Xorn, který navzdory Saiovu očekávání splnil to co po něm Saigwanath chtěl ho odvádí za drakem. Záblesk divoké magie Saiovi více než hraje do karet. Dračice projeví o mladého lorda velký zájem. Sai zjistí že tu drak je dlouhé stovky let. Je to její trest za urážku Kamenného Djinna. Klan modrých koboldů který dračici slouží dělá její práci za ní. Modrý Drak Saigwanathovi prozradí lokaci portálu který vede z tohoto místa pryč. Prý jich tu je hodně. Ale o takovém který by vedl na Toril dračíce neví. Sai si uvědomuje že malá naděje je lepší než žádná. Drak a elf cestují skrze velké doly až ke kamenému portálu. Zde Sai dračici nabídne aby odešla s ním. Ta se však rozhodne zůstat. Sai krčí rameny a prochází portálem. Murgosh and his Quest Po zjištění co se stalo se skupina rozhodne vrátit. Jejich dobrodružství ještě nezačalo a už musí skončit. Mezitím v Red Larchi dělá Murgosh scénu. Chtěl dávno vyrazit do Torhildovy hrobky. Jeho nervy konečně prasknou když vidí že do řízení Společnosti byl aktuálně dosazen Maex který nevypadá že by se chystal dělat cokoliv jiného než spát. Murgosh se chytí Abdula, který ukazuje alespoň lehký zájem o legendární zbraň. S jeho pomocí začne dávat Murgosh dohromady jednotku která by měla zbraň najít. Alex která skupinu povede, Čaroděj který vyřeší hádanky, Bard který vše sepíše a Abdul jako tank kdyby byly cestou problémy. Path to the Hunting Axes Narychlo poskládaná skupina vyrazí z Red Larche po cestě kterou vybrala Alex. Hrdinové postupují po cestě na severovýchod a zastavují se u místa kde si Abdul všimnul podivné stráně. Zvuk řetězu a naházená tráva je upozorní na část svahu kterým někdo zakryl vstup do jeskyně. Opatrný Abdul pomalu otevírá padací dveře. Okamžitě jakmile je nadzvedne nad hlavu vystřelí proti jeho břichu a proti Facesovi sada špičatých bodců. Ty opustily ocas Manticory která je v jeskyni připoutána řetězem. Hrdinové místo ještě chvilku zkoumají, ale nikdo nemá zájem zabíjet spoutané zvíře. Plus nikdo ze skupiny neví co ve skutečnosti právě našli. Třetího dne, přes vstupem na Stone Bridge je ráno skupina vyrušena čtveřicí Mephitů spalujících Sumber Hills. Mephits Skupina si s nimi rychle poradí ačkoliv Abdula malinko překvapí jejich ohnivý dech který ho zaleje ze tří stran. Následujícího dne hrdinové překračují Stone Bridge a na jeho konci jsou “přivítáni” v Beliardu příletem muže jménem Sildar. Bývalá Griffoní stráž Neverwinteru je varuje aby se vyhli Beliardu. Starosta a jeho “poradce” je tam prý neuvidí rád. Arthur s Abdulem řeší co je vlastně Společnost zač když se k nim lidé chovají takto. Rozhodnou se ale radu poslechnout a vyhnou se Beliardu a spí na kopci o několik mil za ním. Posledního dne se začínají blížit k místu které kdysi Kormac určil jako místo kde by se měla nalézat hrobka Torhilda Flametongua. Hrdinové se rychle napojí na starou stezku která je vede skrze vysoké oblouky. Viditelnou součást království Delzoun. Těžce luštitelný nápis na jednom z oblouků hlásá: Thou standest amid the mighty works of the Besilmer dwarves. You find a road of broken stone that meanders through hills, stands of trees, and ancient ruins. The road passes under the occasional stone arch as it weaves northward. One such arch stands ahead of you, and perched on a rocky escarpment to the left of the arch is an owlbear. It shrieks at you but doesn’t leave its perch. Owlbear on Perch Skupina dorazí do sníženiny která tvoří Halls of the Hunting Axe. Velký oblouk, poslední ze série které vedly do tohoto místa stojí nad jejich hlavami. This grand arch is half-demolished, but what remains suggests that it was once a great, blocky edifice carved with runes, most of which are too weatherworn to be deciphered. Beyond the arch stands the crumbling shell of a once impressive hall and, to its right, the lower half of a monolithic statue. Abdul se pomalu blíží k soše. This massive structure was once a building topped by a great statue—a dwarf standing proudly with one arm outstretched, brandishing his greataxe. The head, shoulder, and arm of the statue have crumbled down and lie in a pile of rubble around the base of the building now; only the legs, waist, outstretched arm, and weapon remain. Vodopád na zadní straně nížiny se vylévá z říček které stékají do nízkého středu. Desítky ruin trpasličích domů lemují stěny tohoto místa. Hrdinové se rozejdou a začnou prozkoumávat různé části tohoto místa. Abdul stoupá vzhůru do věže a odtamtud pozoruje elementální symboly které jsou umístěné v ruinách velké hally která musela stát ve středu “údolí”. Faces okamžitě vyrazí k vodopádu, ale cestou ho zaujme stáré divadlo stojící u převisu. A large, semicircular amphitheater built into the side of the bluff takes advantage of the natural rise and the acoustics. It is still structurally sound, though a few weeds, shrubs, and small trees grow up in cracks between the stones. Arthur zkouší stěny na severní části údolí a Alex procházejí ostatní části Hall, zatímco Murgosh divoce kope na náhodných místech údolí. Faces postřehne podivný zvuk a vyráží ho prozkoumat. Arthur pokračuje v procházení stěny. Abdul s Alex mezitím vyrazí do velké haly. Though mostly tumbled down now, this hall must once have been a shining example of Besilmer’s architectural mastery. The jagged remnants of thick, soaring walls with high, narrow stained-glass windows can still be seen, and some of the collapsed great dome still sits on top. Tlusté stěny mají úzké průchody kterými se dá dostat do podzemí této haly. Zde složitý mechanismus tvoří velkou část prázdného místa v podzemí. This dark room contains a large stone flywheel connected to a series of gears. More of the machinery must be hidden behind walls or beneath the floor. Carved into the ceiling is a symbol. Abdul s Alex rychle identifikují elementální symboly v místnostech. Arthur nachází vstup do hrobek. This structure isn’t so much a building as it is a facade built into a bluff. Two alcoves flank an opening, and life-sized statues carved from the stone stand within each alcove: a pair of dwarves in full regalia, perhaps as an honor guard. The statues are badly weathered and have suffered damage from vandals and treasure hunters. Zatímco Faces prochází horní část údolí povšimne si neviditelné postavy která se plíží nad tímto místem. Velký bazén plný žlutého mechu dokazuje jak je to dlouho co tu nikdo nebyl. Water, green with algae, partially fills a fifty-foot-wide cistern dug into the earth. The water’s surface sits thirty feet below ground level. The remains of an aqueduct that come from a point higher up the bluff are still visible, but most of that has fallen into ruin. Aquadukt který vede ze severu je spadlý. Pohyb stínů znovu napoví že má Společnost společnost. Alex s Abdulem mezitím řeší složitý systém ozubených kol které dávají dohromady složitý mechanismus s neznámým účelem. Mechanical Wheels Faces se připojí k Arthurovi a společně procházejí podzemní hrobku. Grafity, rozbité zdi a odpadky dávají jasně vědět že tu rozhodně nejsou první. The stairs open at last into a great hall filled with massive square columns twenty feet thick that rise to a ceiling thirty feet overhead. Stone braziers stand at the intersection of each pathway between the columns. Each column serves as a mausoleum, with an alcove carved into each side, offset so that the alcove takes up only the right-hand half of the facing. The alcoves once held stone effigies of the interred dead. Many of the tombs have been smashed open, revealing the bones of the dead inside. The crumbled and ruined stonework of the broken effigies lies smashed on the floor. Murgosh který se snažil dělat vykopávky uprostřed mechanismu hlavní haly se vyměňuje s Arthurem který přišel oznámit polohu hrobek. “Methinks we’re in the right place,” Murgosh says plainly, strolling among the crypts. “Somewhere in here is the secret entrance to King Flametongue’s tomb. We just have to find it!” Společně hrdinové s velkou pomocí od Alex mezitím dají dohromady systém jak zprovoznit obrovský mechanimus. Některá kola musí být přesunuta a jiná docvaknuta do svých správných pozic. Potom se čtveřice rozejde do čtyři různých komnat kde zároveň točí svými rumpály. Obrovská ozubená kola se do sebe zacvaknou a uvedou do pohybu velký mechanismus. Murgoshův křik který se blíží z hrobky oznamuje že opravdu něco našli. Odsunutá dlaždice jim umožní vstoupit do hrobky Torhilda Flametongua. Arthur zůstává opatrný co se týká velkých schodů které by je mohly dole zavřít. Vstup do Katakomb Vignette: The Heroic Domains of Ysgard Sai na druhé straně portálu potkává skupinu trpaslíků s naloženými těly Drowů na vozíku taženém kovovým býkem. Trpaslíci Saie zpovídají a elfovi chvilku trvá vysvětlit že není Drow. Relativně rychle mu dojde že se nejedná o Underdark jak si původně myslel. S trpasličím doprovodem dorazí do velké síně v trpasličím království kde ho přivítá král vsazený v kovové brnění. Sai vysvětluje své problémy ačkoliv si není jistý tím že mu trpaslíci můžou pomoci. Král nakonec souhlasí s tím že Elfovi pomohou. Musí ale nejdříve dokázat že pomoc opravdu potřebuje. Jeho úkolem je vrátit se do trpasličí síně. Sai chvilku přemýšlí odkud ale další slova trpasličího králo mu to osvětlí. Král chce aby se Saigwanath zabil. Dnes a potom ještě dvakrát. Sai který již viděl mnohé o ničem nepochybuje ale otočí se. Síň plná trpaslíků tasí své kuše a černý mrak šipek srazí Saie na zem.